Change Ur World
by Lady Anubis
Summary: O pai de Kame descobre que ele namora um garoto da escola e o transfere para o colégio mais tradicional do Japão.Mas uma escola só para garotos!Decidido a vingar-se,ele pretende se tornar a verdadeira vergonha da família. AU escolar
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Change ur World

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger

**Banda:** KAT-TUN, NEWS, Hey!Say!Jump, Kis-My-Ft2, menção de outras bandas e atores

**Casais:** Jin x Kame/Yamapi x Kame/Junno x Ueda/Koki x Maru/Takaki x Tamamori/ Masuda x Tegoshi/etc

**Classificação:** + 18

**Gênero:** AU/Angst/Slash/ Drama/Comédia/Romance/Lemon/Assédio-violência sexual

**Status:** Em andamento

**Direitos Autorais: **Infelizmente essas bandas não nos pertencem, infelizmente, mas a imagem deles pertence a Johnny's Entertaiment. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e foi feita apenas para diversão.

**CHANGE UR WORLD**

**Prólogo**

Os olhos de Kazuya se fixam na janela do carro, observando a cidade que vai passando conforme o motorista segue até a nova escola. Tudo parece cinza demais, como se a própria vida tivesse perdido a cor. A conversa com seu pai ainda na memória, as palavras 'vergonha da família' e 'liberdade vigiada' ainda ecoando em sua mente. Sua vida é assim desde que seu pai descobriu o seu namoro com Jin e tudo acabou se precipitando para o terrível fim que ainda dói demais no peito.

Tudo aconteceu de forma natural, não acordou simplesmente de manhã e decidiu que naquele dia se tornaria gay. Na verdade, lutava contra essa constatação sobre si mesmo desde o início da adolescência, temendo a reação da família e das outras pessoas, mas como lutar contra a sua própria natureza? Não era algo aprendido ou adquirido do convívio, pois seus pais eram dos mais tradicionais possíveis e seus amigos também, mas nasceu assim e pronto.

Então não estranhou quando começou a se interessar por seu colega de escola, ainda mais quando percebeu que era correspondido. Quantas vezes os olhos de ambos se cruzavam, procurando-se durante as aulas e daí para começarem a voltar juntos para casa foi um instante. Jin era daqueles garotos levemente tímidos, engraçado, mas que ainda corava diante das coisas e isso deixava Kazu perdido, cada vez mais apaixonado pelo rapaz que misturava tudo isso com uma sensualidade espontânea, nada daquelas coisas forçadas. E eles sequer moravam perto, com Akanishi dando uma grande volta apenas para estar junto dele. O primeiro beijo foi estranho, meio que curiosidade e desejo, ocultos pela sombra de uma árvore, próximo de sua casa.

"_Nossa! Como tive medo de ser descoberto naquele dia!"_ – A lembrança o faz sorrir de forma triste.

Mas o medo não era o suficiente para impedi-lo de estar com Jin novamente, despedindo-se cada vez de forma mais demorada, beijos e toques se tornando mais ousados. Foi então que o rapaz o convidou uma tarde para ir até seu apartamento, muito simples, bem diferente da casa luxuosa em que Kazuya vivia. Entraram no quarto e de cara mergulhou no sonho dele, com fotos de Nova York espalhadas por todas as paredes. Ele desejava desde pequeno mudar para lá, mesmo que soubesse diante da realidade de sua família que esse sonho era muito improvável... Como a maioria deles.

Os beijos que se seguiram foram intensos, a ausência dos pais dando-lhes a liberdade necessária para criarem a coragem de desfazerem-se de algumas de suas roupas e do receio natural da primeira vez. E aquela tarde foi a mais linda de todas, dor e prazer mesclando-se, mas revelando para Kazu a sua verdadeira natureza, da qual decidiu não fugir mais. Assim acontecendo todos os dias, até que uma garota da escola os viu e tudo se precipitou, com os pais de ambos sendo informados da situação pela diretora e a hostilidade dos colegas se tornando quase insuportável.

Em um primeiro momento seu pai apenas o proibiu de voltar a sair com Jin, crente de que Kazu jamais desobedeceria a uma ordem sua, mas não havia uma forma de lutar contra o próprio sentimento. Numa tarde, já desconfiado, o homem o seguiu e os pegou em flagrante, beijando-se em um parque próximo. Aquilo foi o fim, sendo trancafiado em casa por dias seguidos, até que o furioso pai decidisse o que fazer.

O dinheiro... Seu pai e o seu maldito dinheiro sempre compravam tudo e depois da 'conversa' que teve com os pais de Jin, seu namorado se mudou para Nova York. Tira a foto do lindo moreno de olhos travessos do bolso, lágrimas surgindo sem controle, ainda magoado com a forma abrupta e sem despedidas como ele simplesmente sumiu, sem qualquer justificativa.

- Estamos chegando senhor. – Kaoru, o motorista moreno, cerca de 30 anos, impecavelmente uniformizado, diz conforme procura um lugar para estacionar. – Estarei aqui na hora da saída.

- Tudo bem. – Não há qualquer ânimo em sua voz, apenas a constatação da realidade.

Fica ainda alguns instantes parado diante do prédio suntuoso, inserido em um bairro rico de Tóquio. Uma maldita escola apenas para garotos, rígida e repleta de regras, como se não fosse o bastante ter Kaoru na sua 'cola' o tempo todo. Aquele maldito dedo-duro é fiel como um cão ao seu pai e não pode esperar nenhuma ajuda dele. Abaixa a cabeça, pensando em sua nova realidade e como sua vida se tornou isso... Um nada absoluto.

- Jin-jin... Como você pode aceitar o dinheiro do meu pai? – Mesmo que saiba o quanto o namorado sonhava com aquela viagem, não pode deixar de se sentir usado. – Você disse que me amava e nunca ia me deixar.

Ele então levanta os olhos na direção da escola e tudo que ela representa. Um brilho estranho surgindo nos orbes castanhos. O rosto bonito emoldura um sorriso quase satânico, uma resolução passando por sua mente como fogo.

- Se vocês fizeram isso comigo... Vão ter o troco. – Diz para si mesmo, resoluto sobre o que deve fazer. – Já que sou a vergonha da família... Então vou ser a pior vergonha da face da terra... Promíscuo... E nada de amar ninguém.

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Como adoro ser desafiada, esse gênero AU era o único que ainda não havia sido tentado por essa autora maluca e deprimida. E como estou fase super J-Pop e doramas se tornaram minha nova mania, decide juntar esses dois mundos numa história escolar... Que por si só já é repleta de clichês, mas os quais gostaria de revisitar e talvez subverter.

Mas antes de tudo quero alertar que ler essa fic leva a excesso de homens bonitos e um longo tempo até chegar ao final: nem tenho idéia de quantos capítulos serão! *risada maligna*

Essa fic é um presente especial para minhas duas amigas queridas **Eri-chan **e **Yume Vy **que sempre me fazem sorrir e me incentivam todo dia a continuar. Amo vocês de paixão! Afinal, Pikame é para minha filhotinha caçula e Takamori para essa filhota que vai completar 5 anos que me conhece. Como me aguentam?

Agradeço de coração a minha beta amada **Samantha Tiger**,que além de revisar o texto, ainda curte cada linha e sempre fica ansiosa por novidades, sempre me incentivando.

Obrigado antecipadamente a todas as pessoas que tiveram paciência em esperar as atualizações das minhas outras fics, as tranquilizo quanto a isso, pois não tenho nenhuma intenção de abandoná-las.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

03 de Agosto de 2011

10:30 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Declaração Bombástica

**CHANGE UR WORLD**

**Capítulo 1- Declaração Bombástica**

Kazuya olha a bonita e elegante estrutura do edifício do colégio, uma construção em estilo europeu antigo, sentindo o vento do início da primavera tocar seu rosto e então sorri satisfeito com a idéia que teve de tornar a vida do pai um inferno ao se transformar no pivô dos escândalos da família. Não tem nada a perder, por isso já sabe o que fazer ao pôr os pés na sala.

- Kamenashi Kazuya? – Uma voz feminina chama a atenção dele, interrompendo seus planos.

- Hai. – Responde desanimado, sem se importar com o sorriso gentil da mulher. De fato, nem mesmo repara no que ela veste ou qual sua aparência.

- Sou Sarigawa Reika, orientadora do Colégio Kuronuma e estou aqui para levá-lo até o diretor. – Diz em voz melosa, dando passagem para o jovem.

- Ok. – Responde sem olhá-la nos olhos, caminhando a passos rápidos.

Reika guia Kazuya pelo colégio, apontando e explicando a função de cada um dos prédios, particularmente aquele em que ficará, e as turmas que eles abrigam. Logo fica claro que há uma divisão por desempenho, com as classes A, B, C e D ocupando edifícios diferentes, não importando a série. Comenta em um tom monótono também sobre o uniforme escolar, composto por uma calça social preta, camisa branca com gravata e um blazer vinho com o escudo da escola, informando que o dele será entregue em dois dias, visto que a transferência não era esperada. Ela continua falando sem perceber que o jovem não está interessado, até chegarem à sala do diretor, onde a orientadora o deixa.

- Diretor Kamui, aqui está Kamenashi Kazuya. – Ela diz, retirando-se da sala.

O homem levanta solícito de sua confortável poltrona reclinável, indicando ao jovem a cadeira diante de sua mesa de mogno, provavelmente tão velha quanto a escola.

- Nos sentimos honrados quando recebemos o telefonema de seu pai solicitando a sua transferência para nosso prestigiado colégio. – O diretor é todo sorriso, feliz demais para alguém que está recebendo um aluno-problema.

- Ele por acaso explicou as circunstâncias da minha saída da outra escola? –Aquela expressão abobalhada do homem intriga o jovem estudante.

- Claro que sim. – O sorriso parece fixo no rosto macilento, os cabelos meio grisalhos emprestando-lhe uma aparência um tanto cômica. – Nos disse como o filho de um dos homens mais ricos do Japão não podia ter uma educação inferior e... Nossa escola é a indicada para lhe dar o melhor.

Percebe então o porquê daquela expressão besta, com o pai agindo como sempre, distorcendo a verdade e criando uma historinha bonita para deixar sua família ilesa de qualquer escândalo.

- Pois é... Fico feliz que o senhor entenda. – Fala com um ar inocente, mas a ironia saindo por todos os seus poros.

- Infelizmente, como você não fez os exames bimestrais na outra escola, não alcançou o índice para estar nas turmas A ou B. – O diretor teme a reação dele. – Mas isso pode mudar assim que terminar o próximo bimestre. Tenho certeza que o filho de homem tão importante é um aluno excelente.

- Não se preocupe. – Encara o diretor, tentando disfarçar o sorrisinho maldoso que surge em seus lábios. – O que desejo fazer aqui em sua escola... Posso fazer em qualquer turma.

- Gosto desse tipo de atitude. – Ele não se contém de felicidade, já pensando em como vai contar vantagem na reunião semestral dos diretores de escolas particulares. – Venha... Vou levá-lo até sua sala.

Os dois caminham lado a lado até o prédio das turmas C, entrando na construção antiga e sombria, provavelmente tendo formado toda a classe dominante do Japão.

- Nossa... Essa escola é muito antiga? – Kazuya até gosta do ar tradicional do lugar, apesar de estar longe de ser um garoto tradicionalista.

- Ela era uma escola para samurais desde o século XVIII. – A empolgação é clara nos olhos miúdos. – Na Era Meiji se tornou o colégio principal para a elite, demolindo os prédios antigos e construindo esses prédios mais ao estilo europeu, como as grandes escolas inglesas. Temos uma longa tradição de educação para ricos e privilegiados.

- Impressionante. – O tipo de lugar onde o esnobe do seu pai teria orgulho de vê-lo estudar. – Então todos aqui são ricos?

- Bom... Temos um programa de bolsas de estudo para alunos menos privilegiados, mantendo uma cota de 25% de vagas para eles. – Não que isso lhe agrade muito, mas se tornou a melhor jogada de marketing para angariar a simpatia do grande público. – Em troca eles prestam alguns serviços para a escola.

- Só podia... – Há desprezo nessas suas palavras, sussurradas entredentes.

Ambos sobem as escadas devagar, com o diretor indicando quais as séries que se localizam em quais andares e as salas especiais criadas para proporcionar o melhor da educação que o dinheiro pode pagar. E quando voltam para subir o último lance de escadas, a fim de chegarem ao andar do terceiro ano, Kazuya é atropelado por um garoto que desce correndo, os dois perdendo o equilíbrio, o apressado caindo sobre ele no chão frio.

- Que merda é essa? – O diretor tapa a boca ao perceber como perdeu o controle diante da surpresa. – Yamashita! O que você está fazendo nesse prédio, seu arruaceiro?

Ainda desconcertado com a queda o aluno do 3D fica ali sem ação, erguendo-se de leve e encarando o rapaz bonito, de traços finos, a camisa leve cor de creme aberta, revelando a pele branca e macia, o peito arfante tocando o seu e...

_"Que raio que eu estou reparando na pele desse cara?"_ – Ergue-se de um pulo, tentando disfarçar certa excitação involuntária do seu maldito corpo.

Quando ele se ergue Kazuya pode observar melhor Yamashita Tomohisa, os cabelos em desalinho sobre os profundos olhos negros. A boca pequena, de lábios carnudos, entreaberta devido à respiração agitada de quem corria para descer as escadas. O rosto de traços finos e bonitos contrastando com a expressão de pouco caso e desafio, emprestando ao garoto a aparência de um legítimo 'bad boy'.

- Por que você não olha por onde anda? – Kamenashi sente-se irritado, o corpo doendo por causa da queda.

- Qual o problema? – Yamashita o encara mais de perto, possesso com aquele ar arrogante do rapaz ainda no chão.

- YAMASHITA! O que você está fazendo nesse prédio? – O diretor já perde a paciência com o valentão-mor do colégio. – Já falei pra não ficar perambulando pela escola.

- Eu não estou perambulando... Diretor... Nunca lembro seu nome! – Sabe muito bem o nome do homem, mas adora provocá-lo. – A professora de biologia... A senhorita... Também não lembro o nome... Pediu pra eu entregar uns papéis pro professor de matemática.

- Muito bem... Você é sempre tão prestativo! – O diretor não suporta esse garoto, mas como o avô dele faz parte do conselho diretor, prefere não arranjar encrenca com ele. – Agora pode voltar pra sua sala, por favor.

- E olha por onde anda, viu? – Kazuya diz isso apenas para irritar, pois já notou que o outro não foi com a sua cara. – Precisa que alguém te leve?

- Ah... Cala a boca! – Desce apressado, doido para descobrir quem é o irritante que é novo na escola.

O diretor se aproxima preocupado, ajudando o rapaz a erguer-se, insistindo em arrumar suas roupas amassadas, em uma atitude totalmente servil que incomoda Kamenashi.

- Desculpe-me por isso, esse garoto tem sido um problema desde o primário. – Toca-lhe as costas a fim de conduzi-lo de volta ao caminho que devem seguir. – Ele e sua gangue são os valentões da escola. Ainda bem que este é o último ano deles por aqui.

- Não se preocupe. – Sente-se ansioso demais para chegar à sala e colocar seu plano em prática.

A porta do 3C finalmente está diante dele, um nervosismo tomando conta de seu ser, ainda temeroso das reações que pode causar com aquilo que pretende fazer. Mas é apenas se lembrar da conversa com seu pai para reunir a coragem que necessita, entrando logo atrás do diretor.

A sala é ampla, com mesas e cadeiras modernas e confortáveis, pequenos computadores acoplados a cada uma delas, tudo moderno demais para aquele lugar. Os alunos copiam com ar entediado aquilo que está escrito no quadro-negro, sob o olhar rigoroso do professor de matemática.

- Professor Nishikido... Desculpe interromper sua aula. – O jovem professor moreno, de olhar intrigante, procura disfarçar sua impaciência. – Vou apresentar o novo aluno da escola.

- Sem problema, diretor. – Ele se encosta à janela, observando atentamente o rapaz bonito, cabelos e olhos castanhos brilhantes, magro, mas em boa forma, vestido de forma simples, uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camisa entreaberta, mas que com certeza deve ser bem importante para a escola.

Kamenashi também mede a figura do professor Nishikido Ryo, percebendo como ele o olha de forma analítica. Um homem de ar antipático, traços fortes em um rosto marcante, bonito, mas extremamente sério, um pouco mais baixo que o próprio Kazu.

- Turma do 3C... – A voz do empolgado diretor atrai pouco interesse dos alunos desmotivados. – Esse é Kamenashi Kazuya, aluno transferido da Escola Ishihara, filho do dono da Corporação Kamenashi... Vocês sabem... Aquela dona de metade das fábricas do Japão.

- Que legal... – Uma voz fraquíssima soa do meio da turma, tão tênue que o diretor nem consegue discernir de qual boca saiu.

- Pode se apresentar, meu jovem. – Afasta-se um pouco, dando lugar para que Kazuya fique diante do restante da classe.

- Oi pessoal. Podem me chamar de Kame. – Até aí é a parte fácil de seu plano, voltando-se, se depara ainda com o sorrisinho bobo do diretor. – Fui transferido da Escola Ishihara porque... Meu pai descobriu que sou gay e tinha um namorado que estudava comigo.

Agora sim, os olhos de todos os alunos se erguem e o encaram atentamente. O diretor, que segura uma cópia da nova chamada que inclui o rapaz, deixa o papel cair no chão, também voltando seus olhos para ele, o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios finos.

- Ele tem a ilusão de que aqui isso não vai acontecer, mas... O idiota me transfere pra uma escola onde só estudam rapazes? – Uma sonora risada deixa a boca marcada por um sorriso quase satânico. – Portanto... Estou solteiro, sozinho e pretendo beijar o maior número de bocas que puder antes de me formar.

Encara a turma boquiaberta, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente, pensando em como essa notícia logo vai se espalhar pela escola inteira e causar um escândalo daqueles para seu pai ter que engolir.

- Agradeço a atenção de todos. – Volta-se para o diretor. – Obrigado, diretor.

Ele caminha pela sala tomada por um silêncio mortal, todos os olhos o seguindo, enquanto se senta ao lado de Ueda Tatsuya, um rapaz magro e de rosto infantil, cabelos chocolate penteados de forma casual, sobressaindo finas mechas mais claras que lhe emprestam um brilho perfeito. Braços finos, mas com músculos bem definidos, tiram da cadeira a mochila pesada, repleta de livros, lançando-lhe um sorriso lindo, com dentes perfeitos, lábios cheios em uma bonita boca grande.

- Bom... É... Vou deixar... Pode continuar sua aula... – O diretor sai ainda meio atordoado, não vendo que quase derruba a porta ao fechá-la.

- Agora... Continuem o que estavam fazendo. – O professor Nishikido evita olhar para o rapaz novato, ainda sem saber muito bem o que pensar sobre aquela ação. – Ueda... Venha responder a primeira equação no quadro-negro.

- Isso... Vai lá, Tat-chan. – Uma voz irônica soa num sussurro atrás de Kazuya, revelando que o aluno chamado é o garoto ao seu lado. – O professor quer apalpar você só um pouquinho pra se acalmar.

- Fica quieto, Koki. – Ueda se levanta e caminha até o quadro.

- Kamenashi... – O rapaz moreno se aproxima de suas costas e fala perto de seu rosto, fazendo os olhos castanhos se voltar para observá-lo. – Essa sua apresentação foi a coisa mais emocionante que aconteceu nessa escola desde... Desde sempre! Isso aqui é um túmulo!

- O Koki tem razão. – Nakamaru, o garoto sentado no lugar atrás de Ueda também se inclina em sua direção. – Foi corajoso demais, mas... Foi sério aquilo que você disse?

Kame se volta de leve para poder ver melhor os dois simpáticos rapazes sentados nos fundos da sala. Tanaka Koki, sentado logo atrás dele, é um sujeito de cabelos e olhos negros, sorriso irônico e sincero, o corpo em forma se projetando em sua direção para poder falar em tom mais baixo. Nakamaru Yuichi, por sua vez, é o típico garoto falsamente sério, pois desfere um tapa de brincadeira no braço do outro ao ver sua expressão de puro sarcasmo. Mais alto e magro, os cabelos castanhos curtos, perfeitamente penteados, lhe emprestam uma aparência mais tradicional, quase contrastando com o restante da sala.

- Claro que sim. – Kame sorri, encarando o rapaz de feições sérias.

- Mas você assumiu mesmo pro seu pai que tinha um namorado? – Tanaka demonstra um grande interesse, observando-o atentamente.

- Não tive muita escolha... Fomos descobertos. – A lembrança daqueles dias dolorosos ainda está viva em sua mente. – Mas agora eu estou pouco me importando com o que ele pensa.

- E o seu namorado? – Maru percebe instantaneamente que a expressão do rapaz muda. – Desculpa fazer essa pergunta.

- Não esquenta. – Os olhos castanhos se tornam tristes. – Ele não merece um minuto de sofrimento... Simplesmente me abandonou.

Um silêncio incômodo se instala entre eles, também por causa do olhar reprovador do professor para a turma sentada nos fundos da sala.

- Sabe... – Koki resolve se abrir e afastar o fantasma que se colocou sobre aquele rosto bonito. – Eu também gostaria de assumir para o meu pai que tenho um namorado.

- Você também... – Há uma surpresa genuína em sua voz.

- Já te falei mil vezes que de jeito nenhum. – Nakamaru sentencia, cortando essa conversa que caminha para uma direção que ele não quer, incomodando-se com a insistência do namorado quanto a isso. – Se você quer é um problema seu... Eu não quero!

Novamente ficam quietos, a expressão de Tanaka mudando, pois esse assunto vem sendo a grande diferença entre eles, a razão de todas as brigas em uma relação que até então era mais do que feliz. Mas ele sente essa necessidade de deixar de esconder-se, de deixar claro para todos que ama Yuichi e que por ele enfrentaria todos os obstáculos. Só que a tradicional família de Maru o criou para ser o próximo patriarca, não o gay assumido que Koki pretende ser um dia.

- Vocês são amigos há muito tempo? – Kame pretende mudar o rumo da história, apontando para eles e para Ueda.

- Nos terceiros anos temos uma turma que estuda aqui desde o primário. – Koki sente falta desses inocentes tempos e da turma unida que formavam. – Eu, Maru e Ueda continuamos amigos até hoje. Aquele garoto sentado na frente... O de gorro branco e fone de ouvido pendurado no pescoço... É o Masuda. Ele também começou com a gente, mas depois que a mãe dele morreu e teve que pedir uma bolsa, se fechou muito.

O aluno novo na escola se interessa pelo ar triste de Masuda Takahisa. Os cabelos castanhos lisos escondendo os desanimados olhos negros, que permanecem perdidos no vazio. Na verdade, não lhe daria mais do que 13 anos, pois o rosto delicado do garoto parece mais o de uma criança.

- Ele mudou depois que o Tegoshi se transformou, isso sim. – Maru sentencia. – Os dois eram os 'melhores amigos', mas... O Tego de repente mudou, tornou-se o 'esquisito' da escola e anda com uma gangue que dizem que traficam drogas nas escolas particulares.

- Nossa! – Kazuya fica intrigado com uma mudança tão radical. – Mas por quê?

- Quem sabe? – Koki abaixa o tom de sua voz ao ver os olhos do professor novamente sobre ele. – Ele vem quando quer na escola... É filho do vice-diretor e tem certos privilégios. Ah... O cara não morre mais!

O objeto da conversa entra na sala, um rapaz bonito e magro, os cabelos castanho-escuros desalinhados caindo sobre os olhos como se evitasse a todo custo o contato direto com as pessoas. A cabeça sempre baixa demonstra uma submissão que seus olhos igualmente castanhos não confirmam, como se dentro dele residisse muito ódio, apesar da postura.

- Tegoshi... Isso são horas de chegar? – O professor diz irritado.

O rapaz apenas coloca a autorização para entrar sobre a mesa do docente e se senta em seu lugar, logo na fileira da frente, a cadeira mais próxima da janela, na qual se concentra ao invés de olhar para o quadro-negro.

- Ele era um cara legal e inteligente... É realmente uma pena. – Maru não consegue esconder que também se sente afetado pelo afastamento dos antigos amigos.

Kame observa Tegoshi Yuya, fazendo com que instintivamente ele perceba e se volte para olhar o aluno novo, o rosto fino e a boca pequena carregados de uma profunda tristeza. Os orbes de ambos se encontram e o novato vê os sinais, o pancake em torno de um dos olhos. Quando o contato visual é quebrado, com o garoto concentrando-se na janela mais uma vez, Kazuya balança a cabeça, pois já viu isso antes e sabe que mais ninguém notou.

- Por acaso vocês sabem se ele costuma brigar ou coisa do gênero? – Aquela sensação de proteção, que sempre o leva a se meter em encrencas, começa a aquecer sua mente.

- Ninguém sabe o que acontece na vida dele. – Nakamaru até gostaria de poder responder essa pergunta. – O Tego se isolou totalmente.

- E só vocês que sobraram da turma original? – Talvez ele se abrisse com outra pessoa com quem pudesse conversar.

- Na turma C só nós. – Koki olha pela janela, vislumbrando a sala do 3D no prédio exatamente ao lado. – Está vendo aqueles três caras sentados nos fundos da sala? Também estudavam com a gente, mas se tornaram os valentões da escola e foram rebaixados de turma.

Kamenashi vê que um dos garotos em questão é exatamente aquele que o atropelou nas escadas, acompanhado de outros dois. Shigeaki Kato está sentado à direita, da mesma altura que seu líder, moreno, os cabelos lisos desalinhados, mas que apenas realçam o rosto de traços extremamente bonitos, mesmo que um tanto triste. Á esquerda está Koyama Keiichiro, um pouco mais alto que os outros, magro, cabelos finos e castanhos, traços fortes, não chegando a ser atraente, mas que combinam perfeitamente com seu estilo.

- Conheço aquele do meio. – Kame aponta para o belo rapaz moreno. – Tive o desprazer de ser atropelado pelo sujeito antes de chegar aqui.

- Típico do Yamapi. – Tanaka diz em tom brincalhão. – Ele comanda as coisas por aqui. Todo mundo tem medo dele e dos outros dois, o Shige e o Koyama, que se tornaram a gangue da escola. Eles que batem, extorquem e coisas do gênero que os valentões fazem em escolas...

- Eles não mexem com a gente. – Yuichi sorri. – Os privilégios de conhecer os sujeitos desde que eles ainda vinham na escola com a lancheira do Jiraya.

Ambos começam a rir, mas logo se calam, pois o professor de matemática não parece nada amistoso diante da conversa contínua no 'fundão'. Mas quando ele volta a dar atenção para o garoto que escreve a enorme equação no quadro, Kazuya vira-se para trás novamente.

- Aquilo que você falou sobre o Ueda era verdade? – Pergunta interessado no olhar meloso que este parece não tirar do professor.

- O Ueda é o garoto mais inteligente da escola e só não está na turma A porque estuda com uma bolsa e esses não passam da C. – Faz aquela expressão de descontentamento ao demonstrar ao novo aluno que a igualdade na escola não é para todos. – Mas ele tem um ponto fraco... É apaixonado por esse 'coisa ruim' que ensina matemática.

- E o professor sabe? – Mais uma vez observa os dois na frente de todos os alunos, lançando um olhar analítico sobre o professor jovem, mas de expressão dura.

- Claro que sabe e... Alimenta isso. – Na feição de Maru é nítida a reprovação. – Mas ao mesmo tempo maltrata demais o Tatsuya... Que fica atrás dele feito um cachorrinho.

- Você sabe que já cansamos de falar. – Koki coloca a mão sobre o ombro do namorado, sabendo como isso o afeta. – Mas se o Tat-chan continua nessa relação vampiresca não podemos fazer nada.

Finalmente o sinal soa, a maioria dos alunos deixando a sala antes mesmo que o professor consiga juntar suas coisas. Mesmo que ele não goste disso, ninguém consegue segurar os alunos na hora do intervalo.

- Ufa... Terminou essa maldita aula. – Koki diz no instante que Ueda volta para o seu lugar, pegando o lanche que sua mãe fez com tanto carinho, lançando um olhar reprovador para o amigo. – Não me olha assim! É um porre mesmo, só você que gosta.

- Quer sentar com a gente para comer? – Tatsuya sorri para o rapaz novo. – Vejo que eles já te adotaram.

- Claro. – Retribui o sorriso amigável do garoto. – Mas me esperem um instante.

Caminha até o lugar onde Tegoshi permanece sentado, não dando qualquer sinal de que pretende descer para o intervalo, evitando o contato com os demais alunos.

- Oi, você não estava aqui quando me apresentei. – Vê o olhar ressentido pela invasão em seu isolamento voltar-se em sua direção. – Meu nome é Kazuya, mas todos me chamam de Kame.

Não há resposta, apenas aquele olhar que tenta demonstrar falta de interesse, mas que parece intenso demais para alguém que não liga mais para ninguém.

- Você tem um segredo... – Percebe como os orbes parecem se arregalar diante de suas palavras. – E se precisar de ajuda algum dia... Pode me procurar.

Mesmo que o profundo silêncio seja a sua resposta, aqueles olhos carregados de um desespero, que não passa despercebido ao atento Kazuya, lhe dizem muito mais do que diriam meras palavras. Sorri para ele e sai, percebendo, no entanto, como o seu movimento de aproximação também interessou ao triste Masuda, que lança em seguida um olhar súplice na direção do seu antigo melhor amigo.

- Agora podemos ir. – Toca as costas dos surpresos novos amigos.

**OoOoo**

A hora do intervalo marca a pequena pausa de vinte minutos feita para alunos e professores, que chegaram cedo, possam comer algo e refazer as energias. No horário do almoço a escola fornece a comida, uma dieta balanceada e nutritiva, mas nesse espaço de tempo é o momento em que o pátio se torna o enfrentamento entre as diferentes turmas, o instante em que os adolescentes consomem aquilo que realmente gostam de comer.

As quatro construções principais formam um grande quadrado no centro, cercado de árvores frondosas, exceto em duas extremidades, uma delas abrindo caminho para o imponente prédio da administração que é visto do lado de fora do portão e a outra para o ginásio coberto usado nas aulas de Educação Física. Diante de cada edifício, várias mesas de madeira estão dispostas, com os alunos se acomodando nos bancos e intencionalmente se dividindo em quatro grupos distintos. Com as turmas C e D localizadas numa pequena elevação do terreno, esses grupos ficam em parte em um nível mais alto, observando toda a movimentação do pátio de forma privilegiada, portanto ali se colocam Yamashita, conhecido pelos alunos como Yamapi, e como Pi por seus poucos amigos, seguido por seus 'fiéis escudeiros', Shigeaki e Koyama, controlando tudo.

- Aquele é o cara de quem te falei. – Shige aponta na direção de Kazuya, que entra no pátio reservado para os alunos do ensino secundário.

Yamapi lança um olhar intrigado para o rapaz com quem esbarrara nas escadas e que o deixou extremamente irritado por sua arrogância.

- Duvido que o papo dele seja sério. – Yamashita se senta sobre a mesa, os pés sobre o banco, abrindo o pacote de salgadinho que trouxe, mas os olhos disfarçadamente encarando o objeto da atenção de todos. – O sujeito fez isso só pra chamar a atenção.

- Nem precisava disso, o pai dele é um dos homens mais ricos do Japão. – Shige insiste na conversa, pois afinal é só no que falam por toda a escola. – Só isso garantiria a presença dele na Turma B, mas parece que o pai tirou ele da Ishihara às pressas pra evitar um escândalo.

- Pode até ser, mas... – O líder do 3D vira as costas para aquele de quem tanto falam. – Pra mim ele não passa de um garoto irritante... E pior ainda... Um riquinho que gosta de chamar a atenção.

- Mas ele é bonitinho... – Shige fala mais para Koyama ao seu lado, do que para o amigo que já não dá muita atenção as suas palavras.

- Por que... Você está interessado? – Tomohisa diz isso em tom de desafio.

- Claro que não! – Shige sente-se forçado a ficar na defensiva, pois Pi nada tem contra os muitos garotos possivelmente gays da escola, mas não sabe como encararia isso em alguém do seu grupo. – Só comentei o óbvio.

-Aham... – Tenta não dar mais importância do que esse assunto merece. – Então vamos encerrar essa conversa.

Saindo do prédio das Turmas C o grupo de amigos que acompanha Kame percebe como a notícia já se espalhou. Não há um único aluno que não os encare, alguns com olhar guloso, outros descrentes e alguns com uma expressão de nojo. Afinal, naquela escola a população é das mais variadas, mas existe uma segregação real e bem palpável.

Logo Kazuya percebe como apesar do pátio ser comum para todas as turmas do secundário, grupos bem definidos se formam dentro dele, como se cada um tivesse seu território e o protegesse dos demais. Um deles está sentado junto de algumas mesas, livros e notebooks sobre elas, denotando que antes de sua entrada a concentração estava toda nos estudos, portanto deviam ser os alunos da Turma A.

- Aqueles lá são os nerds. – Koki se transforma no 'guia turístico' da escola, querendo fazer com que o novo amigo se localize rápido na hierarquia reinante. – Aquele alto, de óculos, é o líder do 3A . O cara mais inteligente da escola e um puxa-saco do diretor quando aprontamos alguma coisa. Cuidado, pois ele comeria a mãe no jantar se isso lhe garantisse sucesso.

Impossível não reparar em Ishiguro Hideo, alto, impecavelmente vestido com o uniforme padrão, parecendo mais velho do que apenas seus dezoito anos. O olhar superior dele se concentra em Kame, o rosto de traços orientais bem acentuados, o nariz proeminente sustentando os óculos de aro preto.

- Pois é... – Ueda fala com certo desprezo. - Ele diz pra todo mundo que vai ser o presidente do Japão.

- Mas teve que engolir que a melhor nota do bimestre passado foi do Tat-chan. – Maru fala com orgulho do seu inteligente, mas pobre amigo. – Acho que a criatura nem dormiu naquela noite.

Passam diante dele, atraindo os olhos escuros disfarçadamente, aquele ar de desprezo encarando Ueda, o aluno brilhante que teve a ousadia de se sair melhor do que ele.

- Só que o Tatsuya é bolsista... Por isso não passa pra aquela Turma? – Kamenashi acha aquilo uma das coisas mais absurdas que já ouviu.

- Não esquenta com isso. – Ueda sorri e passa o braço sobre seu ombro. – Eu nem quero fazer parte daquele grupo... Eles são muito chatos! Prefiro ficar com vocês.

Outro grupo é nítido conforme eles passam, garotos usando o uniforme, mas ostentando relógios rolex e sapatos impecavelmente engraxados, correntes de ouro pendendo grossas em seus pescoços, o cheiro do perfume caro quase os enjoando de tão forte.

- Essa é a Turma B... Os 'bem-nascidos'... No fim saíram da mãe do mesmo jeito que a gente. – Tanaka não consegue segurar o riso diante da imagem mental que se forma com essas suas palavras. – Aquele loiro de camisa de seda é o líder do 3B. Não existe um cara mais entojado que este.

Miura Shohei é um rapaz bonito, apesar de seus olhos negros guardarem tanto orgulho. Os cabelos loiros repicados até a altura do ombro, presos estrategicamente na frente, deixando que se se veja melhor o rosto de traços finos, a boca bem feita de lábios carnudos e rosados. Os observa quando passam, deixando claro que os vê e que está interessado.

- Eu sirvo café pra eles nas reuniões do grêmio estudantil... – Ueda fala sem qualquer vergonha dos serviços que precisa prestar a fim de ter o direito de estudar nessa escola. – Só faltam se desinfetar quando encostam em mim.

- Mas eles já sabem de quem você é filho, pois não tiram os olhos de você. – Nakamaru se volta para Kame, passando o braço sobre seu ombro do outro lado, cercando o novato com a proteção dele e Ueda, com Koki na frente. – Vão fazer de tudo pra te aliciar pro grupo deles. Nem sei se sentem algum interesse sexual, só gostam de dinheiro.

- Ah... O Shohei sente! – Tanaka fala em tom malicioso.

- Senti maldade nisso. – Kamenashi fala com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Foi essa a intenção! – Maru se diverte ao ser maldoso.

A risada é geral entre eles, passando pelo grupo com aquela expressão de 'pouco caso' que os milionários das turmas B tanto detestam nos 'inferiores'. Passam então diante de um grupo de alunos de cabelos e unhas pintadas, um bando de jovens com jaquetas de mangas arregaçadas e alguns sem camisa, o desleixo deixando claro que aquilo é intencional. A Turma D, os encrenqueiros da escola, não podem ser confundidos vestidos daquela forma. Kame sorri ao passar diante deles, vendo no meio do grupo o rapaz que o atropelou, o único que não os observa, sentado de costas para o centro do pátio.

- É melhor não mexer com o Yamashita, ele não gosta muito de novidades. – Koki ainda gosta demais do ex-amigo, mas sabe que jamais voltarão a ser um grupo. – Pior é a namorada dele... A 'Mari-chan' é uma cobra travestida de garota e devora qualquer pessoa que ameace seu domínio.

- Então ele é hetero... – Kame fala sem muito interesse, só constatando o óbvio.

- Pelo menos nunca vimos ele interessado em nenhum cara. – Yuichi fala isso como o ótimo observador que é. – E ele fica se agarrando com a namorada na porta da escola sempre que não está aqui dentro tirando o sossego do diretor.

- Mas... – Tatsuya não consegue conter o risinho irônico. – Jamais vi ele conseguir uma expressão como aquela que o Kame provocou no diretor quando fez aquela declaração.

- Ahhhhh... Aquilo foi o melhor! – Koki cai na risada. – Pena que não sabíamos de antemão, pois eu queria ter filmado. Ia colocar no YouTube.

Novamente eles se aproximam da Turma C, aquela a que pertencem e que parece a mais comum de todas, sem nada que os destaque diante do restante da população da escola. Sentam-se junto de uma mesa com visão privilegiada, colocada no alto de uma pequena elevação gramada, dando-lhes a possibilidade de verem todos, mas também serem vistos. E nunca a fofoca foi tão intensa em um horário de intervalo como naquele dia, os olhos e cochichos todos concentrados no rapaz bonito, de cabelos castanhos.

- Você esquentou mesmo as coisas por aqui, Kame. – Koki fala admirado com o crescente burburinho que se instala nos demais grupos.

Então a atenção dos outros se volta para a saída do prédio da Administração, de onde saem três rapazes, o do centro com cabelos castanhos, levemente ondulados, uma expressão altiva e forte no rosto de traços extremamente bonitos, a boca carnuda delineada como se tivesse sido desenhada a lápis. O jovem caminha com imponência, sem nenhum sinal de orgulho ou desprezo, apenas a expressão do respeito conquistado. A pele clara e o olhar confiante apenas lhe emprestam um ar ainda mais sensual que inspira desejos secretos e inveja.

- Nossa! – Kame aponta para o trio que segue por entre os grupos. – Quem são aqueles?

- Ah... Aquele do meio é o 'Ogata'... O líder do 3C. – Tanaka fala com tom sério, pois este garoto merece respeito. – Ele está na nossa classe, mas estava na sala do vice-diretor porque foi visto brigando fora da escola. Mais uma advertência pra coleção dele.

- Ogata... – Kazuya percebe como o tom e a expressão de seus novos amigos se modifica quando falam dele.

- Na verdade o nome dele é Takaki Yuya, mas ele odeia ser chamado pelo nome e adotou esse apelido. – Ueda sempre desejou ser como ele.

- Mas por quê? – Interessa-se por uma figura que inspire tanta admiração naqueles rapazes que parecem tão críticos quanto aos demais colegas.

- A família dele frequenta essa escola desde a sua fundação. O pai dele é um famoso cientista nuclear e o avô um general renomado da Segunda Guerra... – Maru fala isso mais baixo, pois sabe que Ogata não gosta que falem de sua famosa família. – Ele poderia estar na Turma B, mas preferiu entrar na C, pois queria anonimato. Diz sempre que 'ele é o que é', apenas isso e nada mais. Quando entrou no 1C desafiou o líder do terceiro ano e desde então comanda a Turma C. Ele é quase uma lenda nessa escola. Briga, se envolve em encrencas, vive na sala do vice-diretor, mas conquistou algo que muitos não conseguiram... O respeito de todos.

- Puxa vida! – Observa o garoto de olhar grandioso, mesmo que se vista de forma simples, sem qualquer ostentação do dinheiro que sua família deve ter. – Ele é MUITO bonito.

- Nunca vi ele interessado em ninguém... Nem rapazes ou garotas... – Maru diz isso em tom normal, sem qualquer ironia. – Acho que vai sair dessa escola discretamente, sem nunca se ter falado nada dele no campo amoroso.

- Mas e quem são os bonitões ao lado dele? – Kazuya não pode deixar de notar.

- Aqueles sãos os 'guarda-costas'... O Yamamoto e o Haruma... – Tanaka continua andando na frente do novato, mas se volta para encará-lo. – São lindos, mas não se iluda. Os dois são perigosos quando precisam proteger o Ogata.

O respeitado líder vem ladeado por esses dois rapazes mais altos. Haruma Miura, o moreno, combina a impulsividade e a força, com uma doce expressão de traços finos. O cabelo castanho-escuro, desalinhado e os expressivos olhos negros, formam um belíssimo quadro com a boca bonita e rosada. Yamamoto Yusuke, o ruivo, de olhar severo e desafiador, lançado para os outros conforme passa é o típico sujeito de poucas palavras e bom de briga. O cabelo cor de cereja, cortado curto, mas não de forma a lhe dar um ar sério, desfiado e despenteado o destaca no pátio. O corpo bem definido, de musculatura saliente, o torna mais ameaçador, além de mais sensual. O rosto de traços bonitos e fortes, ganha destaque na boca grande de lábios carnudos. Duas tentações perigosas, mas que destacam o trio, sendo incapaz não os notar conforme passam.

- Todo mundo baba nesses três... – Tanaka diz isso porque está entre esses. – Mas ao mesmo tempo os temem... E adoram falar mal deles.

- Pois é... Deu pra ver que aqui a fofoca é a 'moeda corrente'? – Ueda fala isso entre uma mordida e outra do lanche que sua mãe preparou. – Se alguém cai na boca dessa gente... Escândalo na certa. Você foi louco de falar tão abertamente na sua apresentação.

- Eu não ligo pra escândalos. – Kamenashi guarda o iogurte que trouxe, pois toda aquela agitação lhe tirou a fome. – Quero que meu pai lide com eles e se dane.

Os outros pensam em dizer algo, mas o que dizer diante daquela sensação de que o garoto está ferido demais para falar no assunto? Preferem permanecer em silêncio, observando ainda Ogata e seus dois 'guarda-costas' seguindo por entre as turmas A e B, sendo nítido que o líder do 3B o devora com os olhos. Todos sabem que Shohei, o loiro metido, arrasta um trem por Takaki e aquilo se tornara até motivo de piada entre as outras turmas, pois o garoto do 3C simplesmente ignora a presença do outro.

Mas quando o líder se aproxima de sua própria Turma, três garotos do 2C se adiantam e ficam diante de seu caminho. Yamamoto e Haruma se colocam a frente do líder, claramente protegendo-o.

- O que está acontecendo ali? – Kamenashi fica interessado, pois um clima tenso se instala em toda a Turma C.

- Um desafiante. – Koki fala com os olhos grudados no garoto loirinho que se sobressai entre o grupo que impede a passagem do líder e seu bando. – Esse garoto é do 2C, parece que o nome dele é Tamamori Yuta, mas o chamam de 'Reita', sei lá a razão. Foi transferido no bimestre passado e se acha poderoso o suficiente pra enfrentar 'a lenda'. Típico! O Ogata já foi desafiado diversas vezes desde que fez o mesmo quando estava no primeiro ano.

- Mas antes de chegar no Ogata ele tem que se entender com o Yamamoto e o Haruma... – Maru sorri, pois esses dois são enormes, de assustar qualquer um. – A maioria desiste nessa fase, mas... Parece que esse daí não se incomodou muito com eles.

Ogata empurra de leve os amigos, passando entre eles e encarando o rapaz mais ou menos de sua altura, medindo-o com os olhos, mas sem jamais se intimidar.

Reita, um garoto de dezessete anos, se viu transferido para uma sala em que o antigo líder fora expulso e, vindo de uma escola barra-pesada, acabou por assumir o comando. Conhecendo a lenda de Ogata, o desafiante que se tornou líder geral da Turma C, chega decido a seguir seu exemplo, misto de rivalidade e admiração. De rosto angelical, marcado por sensuais lábios fartos, com cabelos loiros caindo sobre os olhos castanho-escuros, mas temperamento rebelde. Franzino e arrogante, Tamamori é uma combinação explosiva... Talvez para ele mesmo.

Herdou do líder anterior dois companheiros, Yanagashita Tomo, um moreno, de face delicada, olhos castanho-claros e sorriso tímido; além de Nishijima Takahiro, de cabelos cor de areia, magro, mas forte, uma expressão revoltada marcando a boca rosada e bem delineada.

- Qual o seu problema, menininho? – Ogata fala sem qualquer desprezo, mas sarcasticamente intimidando o outro, fingindo ignorar a presença de seus seguidores. – Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui?

- Não... Acho que você quem vai perder algo antes de se formar. – O garoto de boca de lábios carnudos abre um sorriso desafiador.

- Ah... Então você pretende me desafiar? – Ogata o mede novamente, erguendo o queixo e o observando de cima para baixo. – Todo novatinho que entra pensa nisso!

- Mas os outros eram uns fracotes. – Ele tem a certeza de que pode vencer o líder numa briga. – Eu não sou e... Venço você sem problema.

- Ok... - Takaki anda em torno dele, demonstrando como lida bem com o jogo. – Se você está doido pra apanhar...

- NÃO! - A voz de um professor corta o silêncio que se instalara no pátio. – Parem com isso!

Um homem alto e muito jovem segura o garoto do 2C pelo braço e o empurra para dentro do prédio.

- Todo mundo do segundo ano pra dentro! – O jovem professor não parece se intimidar com a expressão irritada do rapazinho. – Terceiro ano... Vão pra quadra! Vocês têm aula de educação física, não é? AGORA!

Kazuya observa admirado o corajoso professor Taguchi Junnosuke, de cabelos negros, curtos, mas em corte moderno que o faz parecer ainda mais novo do que seus vinte e sete anos. Ele é enérgico, mas de forma alguma agressivo, abrindo um sorriso espontâneo assim que percebe que os estudantes o obedecem.

- Quem é aquele? – Kame admira-se com a forma como os alunos, mesmo o líder e seu grupo, o obedecem sem discussão.

- É o professor Taguchi. – Ueda diz com tom de admiração. – Ele leciona História, é o professor responsável pela nossa classe.

- O Taguchi é um cara legal, por isso todos o respeitam. – Koki sente que precisa explicar o comportamento de todos, quando não respeitam nem sequer o diretor da escola.

- O professor Nishikido não gosta dele. – Maru diz em tom de fofoca.

- Para de falar mal dele! – Ueda tenta defender sua grande paixão.

- Se a sua tara é professor... – Yuichi não consegue entender essa fascinação do amigo por alguém tão mesquinho como aquele mestre. - Por que não gosta de um cara como o Taguchi?

- A gente não comanda o coração. – Tatsuya tenta se defender, pois sabe muito bem o que os amigos pensam sobre esse assunto.

- Mas não é difícil se apaixonar pelo Junno... Ele é alto, bonito, simpático e tem o sorriso mais lindo da face da terra... O outro... – Nakamaru insiste. – É bonito, mas consegue ser a pessoa mais desprezível que eu conheço.

- Meninos... Vamos encerrar a discussão e vão pra quadra! – Taguchi se coloca ao lado deles, vendo que Ueda e Nakamaru parecem estar se estranhando. – Tatsuya, se acalme... Nunca vi vocês brigando!

Os olhos castanhos do garoto magro se fixam nele, naquela sua presença... Não seria ruim gostar dele, mas... Ama o outro professor e nada pode fazer quanto a isso, mesmo que seja sempre maltratado.

- Desculpa professor. – Abaixa a cabeça, sentindo as bochechas corarem. – Não estávamos brigando... Apenas uma diferença de opinião.

- Usem toda essa energia pra contentar as exigências da professora de educação física. – Ele sorri daquele jeito espontâneo que conquistou os alunos, não havendo falsidade em suas palavras. – Depois temos aula e quero vocês revigorados.

- Revigorados depois da aula da carrasca nazista? – Tanaka solta uma sonora risada. – Vamos rápido, a Senhorita Muller odeia esperar os alunos.

**OoOoo**

- Muito bem, Kamenashi... Você pode voltar pra sala, pois ninguém faz a minha aula sem uniforme. – A Senhorita Muller fala em um japonês carregado do sotaque alemão que é sua marca registrada, uma loira altíssima, forte, robusta e de expressão maquiavélica. – Os demais podem começar 'pagando vinte'... Só pra aquecer. Takaki, Yamamoto e Haruma... Vocês ainda me devem a corrida de ontem, pois, pra variar, estavam na sala do vice na minha aula... Podem dar dez voltas e... Não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação de vocês... Seus molengas!

Kazuya lamenta ter que voltar para a sala, pois ainda se sente meio deslocado na escola nova, mesmo que nessa aula seja bom ser dispensado. Segue cabisbaixo, vendo que Tegoshi também não se apresentou na aula e está sentado na pequena arquibancada, os olhos perdidos no horizonte. Provavelmente tem uma justificativa para não participar dessa aula, como tem para entrar atrasado. Pensa em se aproximar, mas percebe como a professora o observa e decide obedecer suas ordens à risca.

Caminha em silêncio na direção do prédio C, passando diante da porta dos vestiários de onde os outros saíram a pouco para fazer a aula. Cabisbaixo, meio distraído, percebe que dois garotos estão parados a sua frente e levanta os olhos. Encara os rapazes que pela aparência são da Turma D, sem se intimidar.

- Posso ajudá-los? – Fala com uma voz de deboche.

- Então você é o cara que disse que pretende beijar o maior número de bocas possíveis nessa escola? – Essa voz vem detrás dele, fazendo com que se volte e veja mais três garotos da mesma turma, cercando-o de forma ameaçadora.

A voz sarcástica vem do mais alto deles, com certeza o líder do grupo, conhecido pelos alunos como 'Cobra', mas que na realidade se chama Kobayashi Katsuya. Moreno, com grossas mechas platinadas, seus olhos frios intimidam, assim como sua postura de quem pouco se importa com qualquer coisa.

- Mas se vocês estão pensando em se candidatar... – Olha bem para todos eles, disfarçando o medo que começa a crescer dentro dele diante da atitude ameaçadora. – Não estou interessado...

- Não nos interessa o que você quer. – O líder do grupinho se adianta e segura com força o braço de Kamenashi. – Aqui nós tomamos o que queremos, ok?

- E... – Engole em seco, mas tentando manter a calma a fim de não se mostrar intimidado. – Se eu não concordar?

- Nós TOMAMOS o que queremos... – Um sorriso malvado surge na boca de lábios finos. – Entendeu bonitinho?

- Espera... – Ele nada mais pôde dizer, a mão de um dos garotos se colocando sobre sua boca e os demais praticamente o carregando para dentro do vestiário, agora vazio.

O líder do grupinho de encrenqueiros fala sério, sentindo-se bem à vontade na posição de bandido, apesar de claramente não ser um bolsista, pois o relógio que usa denuncia que sua família tem dinheiro, mas não o suficiente para ele estar na Turma B. Ele ordena que os outros coloquem sua vítima sobre um dos bancos entre os armários.

- Por favor... Não faz isso. – Kamenashi tenta evitar o pior fazendo o garoto perceber que não precisa usar de violência.

- Você vai gostar. – Ele já se coloca sentado no banco, entre as pernas de sua vítima, que tem os braços firmemente seguros por outros dois garotos. – Se não quisesse isso... Não teria declarado que estava disposto. Não concordam?

- Ele só faltou anunciar que queria isso. – Um rapaz atrás do líder diz sarcasticamente. – Nem pode reclamar.

- Agora fica quietinho se não quiser que o machuquemos. – O líder começa a desabotoar a calça de sua vítima. – Depois de servir cada um de nós você pode sair daqui sem problemas.

- Não... Eu... Por favor... – Kame percebe como sua atitude foi mesmo insensata, mesmo que nem sequer imaginasse que isso aconteceria dentro de uma escola dessa categoria.

- Fica de boca calada e isso termina rápido. – O rapaz já lambe os lábios com o tesão que sente ao abrir a camisa de sua vítima, arrancando todos os botões. – Você nunca vai esquecer essa experiência... Vou ser inesquecível.

C**ontinua...**

** ooOoo**

Puxa! Acho que nunca escrevi um capítulo tão descritivo como esse. Mas infelizmente quando você tem um cenário criado na sua mente e os personagens nem todo mundo conhece... Não tem jeito!

Minha primeira AU, um grande desafio, pois o meu perfeccionismo quase me obriga a seguir o canon. Quem sabe um passo para criar originais, não é?

E que declaração! Eu me coloquei na pele do diretor. HEHE... Mas não me matem pelo ponto onde parei, ok?

Relembro que essa fic é um presente para minhas filhotas, amigas, companheiras de todas as horas, **Eri-chan** e **Yume Vy**, por todo o apoio e o amor que me dedicam. *snif*

Agradeço de coração a minha beta e amiga querida **Samantha Tiger** por sempre me incentivar e por delirar tanto quando passo os textos, pois seu entusiasmo me contagia sempre.

Obrigada a todos os leitores, mesmo que sejam poucos, em especial para a minha amiga fofa **Litha** que deixou mais um dos seus 'docinhos' de review pra mim. AMEI! Foi o único que eu recebi. Pode deixar que estou batalhando para te entregar Johnny's Cookies e muito mais.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

15 de agosto de 2011

06:00 PM

**Lady Anubis**


End file.
